I. Field of the Invention: The present invention generally relates to loose-leaf binders and more particularly a loose-leaf binder having pairs of slidably separable receiving rings which are movable between an open and closed position to facilitate the insertion and retention of leaves of paper.
II. Description of the Prior Art: Loose-leaf binders having a plurality of spring-loaded, separable rings associated with the two covers are well known in the prior art. Likewise, various mechanical devices have been developed for permitting ease in opening the rings or for securing the rings in a closed position. A major problem with many loose-leaf binders is that they have a tendency to cause the leaves of paper to bind on the rings as the covers are closed. This can cause damage or tearing of the paper in the binder. Another problem is that it can preclude the covers of the binder from being easily and completely closed. Similarly, traditional three-ring binders do not permit one to easily write on both sides of a sheet of paper. Further, traditional binders cannot be opened fully so that the covers are in face-to-face relationship. This, if possible, conserves on desk space. Thus, there is a real need in the art for a relatively inexpensive loose-leaf ring binder which is (1) easily opened to permit insertion of pre-punched covers, pockets, dividers and sheets of paper, (2) easily and securely closed to retain the paper in the binder, (3) designed to operate in such a manner that the paper does not get bound up with one or the other of the covers of the binder as they are opened and closed, and (4) designed so that the covers can be opened into a face-to-face registration for conservation of desk space.